Empty Wedding Bells
by GummyBearaddict
Summary: Finally after Alfred proposes to his long time English girlfriend, Alice, they make arrangements for their wedding day, with their array of international friends pitching in a hand or two. But when the wedding day draws up, and the bride is left at the altar, has our groom-to-be done a runner? Making an attempt for freedom? Or has something happened to our leading hero?
1. Chapter 1- Morning Sun

**Sorry it's been awhile! The exams are inching closer and closer toward me, and it's merely a matter of weeks before I have to undergo them. So my updates will be slow. During a lesson in school, I suddenly had a small blast of inspiration of this little story; my mind wanders into odd places during lessons. But anyway, it's another AU story, those seem to be my favourite at the moment. I think it's because I can toy with their lives more so. Oh and I was brainstorming about doing a series for where I live; Singapore. Some of Singapore's history is pretty interesting and I would love to make a Singapore OC story, there would be so much to work into it, and it would help my grade in history so very much. Hah. Like my teacher would believe that fanfiction would help my grades. I've been busy with cosplaying events as well (Fem!England so far) and I've had my hands full what with pulling my military England cosplay together for the end of year event. So I have my head spinning everwhere at the moment .~. Well anyway, enjoy the story~**

**-GummyBearAddict-**

The American man rose lazily from his bed to greet the sound of a shrill ringing sound, the small bedside glow-in-the-dark Superman alarm clock vibrated along the side table, knocking into the pair of glasses and multiple wrappers. He slammed his hand on the table, fumbling for the snooze button. The persistent ringing didn't stop, groaning heavily, he heaved over, plucking his glasses from the table, popping them onto the bridge of his nose. The dim light shining from the thick curtains flooded the floor; he blinked slightly, adjusting to the light. The clock beamed out the time: 8.00am.

The young man didn't usually get up this early, but since he had decided to share an apartment with his long term girlfriend, Alice Kirkland. He had met Alice at University, alongside the many dear faces of his international friends who he had met at the respected school in the UK. They had been quite a rowdy bunch; he wondered how the Professors had put up with them in the first place. After graduation the class stayed within the same area, since most of them hadn't got a clue about the newly working life, trying to make ends meet firstly was important; and there were plenty of opportunities.

After graduation, Alfred and Alice had decided to move into a small apartment; big enough for the two of them, to live in for the next few years before they decided in anything big in their lives. But Alice had agreed to move on one condition; they would sleep in separate bedrooms. Not that she didn't love the man, but she had been taught and grew up on the belief that she would be a pure woman until her wedding night, making it special and a new experience, an unforgettable one at that.

He managed to shift off the bed, pulling his feet to the ground, dressed in his usual Captain America shirt and American flag boxers. He adjusted his glasses again, smoothing down his messy dusty blonde hair, inching toward the door sleepily. As he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him, it was his beloved Alice. She herself was dressed in a light blue bathroom, etched with pretty English lace, her usually sharp red glasses hanging on her nose delicately, her long ash blonde hair flowing down freely down in soft waves.

"Looking as beautiful as always." He said in a soft voice, pulling her closer, whispering into her ear. "Someday I will see what's under that robe of yours, and I bet it's more ravishing as you already are." He purred softly, tugging gently at her curled locks, kissing her bare neck gently.

She gave a small contented sigh, moving away from his embrace, taking his hand gently, wandering into the kitchen. "And you look as dashing as ever—" She replied back, almost making it sound like a heavy dosage of sarcasm, which it probably was.

Alfred flashed a cheeky grin, filling the small kettle in the sink, placing it on the stove top boil his ever needed mugs of coffee in the morning. The man wasn't exactly approachable by any other human being except Alice until he had had his two cups of caffeine in the morning. Alice also couldn't go without her morning cup of tea, the warm drink usually helped her perk up a little more for work.

As the kettle began to steam, Alfred scanned through his phone, toying with the corner of his glasses. "You seem to live on that phone of yours, it's not healthy you know." Alice said softly, looking up from her book, her emerald green eyes piercing through at him. Alfred loved it when she started to nag him, he always laughed at how much she cared for him, even when he was being a pain in the arse.

"It's just work." He chirped back, pouring the hot water into both mugs set on the counter top, putting the teabag into his girlfriend's cup, stirring in the instant coffee powder into his own. "Milk yes? Just the way you like it." He smirked, calling out to her, gently pouring more liquid into the mug, handing it to her. "Made with lots of love." He kissed her cheek gently, taking a sip from his coffee, setting his phone down, sitting opposite.

"Thank you, I do like my tea." She gave a weak smile, holding the mug to her lips, taking a long, slow sip from the mug, her glasses fogging up slightly. Her cheeks turned slightly

Before Alfred could reach over to help her clean them off, his phone started to chime out a happy melody, the screen flashing. "Excuse me for a minute." He picked the phone up, wandering into the halls, picking the call up.

"Hello, Alfred Jones speaking." He greeted the caller. The voice of a rather loud woman was on the other end of the line. "Hello darlin'~ how is my little hero doing this morning?" It was her. Chelsea Evens. The daughter of the rich business dealer Alfred was signing an agreement with. Alfred had taken up a job as a small firm's accountant, having to seal deals quickly for the major profit. And Mr Evens was their biggest client yet, offering to invest more than the company had made in 5 years, it was make or break for them.

"Oh hey there!" He pulled up a slightly fake smile. He wasn't very fond of Chelsea, yes she had a rather big chest and small clothing, but he didn't feel very comfortable around her. "Would you like to meet me for lunch? I may bring the papers along with me too~ we can finalise plans." She said, toying with a lock of her thick, saloon dyed red hair. Alfred gave a nervous glance toward the kitchen, looking at the back of Alice's head.

"Sure we can." He said half-heartedly, giving a brief nod. "Meet you in an hour or so? Great. See ya then." He ended the call, rubbing the sides of his face in frustration. In truth he just wanted to get the deal done and never have to face the woman again, but he needed that stash of money for one thing only; to give Alice the life he had always wanted for them. With a beautiful honeymoon, that house they had admired, and even if he was getting a little carried away; a child. He just wanted her in his life, fully for once.

"See you later, Alice." He placed the mug in the sink, heading into his room quickly, throwing on a smart suit, combing down his messy hair, trying to keep it in place. "Bye then, love." Alice called back, hearing the front door snap shut quickly, the rev of Alfred's motorcycle revving off into the distance.

Alice finished off her tea quickly, packing up her small book. She changed quickly, pulling her blonde hair into her two signature pigtails, adjusting her glasses, having one last look at herself before grabbing her bag. Just before she left the house, Alfred's phone began to ring. He had left it behind? That was uncommon of him. She inched over to it, touching the screen gently. The screen name read out: Chelsea Evens. Normally Alice didn't care if a woman called Alfred, but this woman had left quite a handful of messages; about 7 in total.

Knowing Alfred was not the kind to toy with her, she placed the phone down, heading toward the door. Though as she got into her small royal blue Volkswagen Beetle, her instinct felt slightly uneasy. "Keep calm Alice, he isn't that sort of man." She said aloud, trying to reassure herself, though something kept nagging at the back of her mind. He wouldn't be unfaithful, …would he?


	2. Chapter 2- Tea shops and trivialization

**HELLO FANFICTION. HAHAHAH I AM BACK BABY. MISSED ME? Probably not. Well the exams are over (finally) and I can get back to updating this story; and Language Barrier. (God I'm lazy) I got my results back the other day and I wasn't very satisfied with them. I got decent marks for Science, English, English Literature and History but so disappointed in my Chinese and Maths. Which means its intense Chinese grammar and Algebra training during the holidays...just what I need...more work. Anyway, I'm currently working on the 3rd chapter of Empty Wedding Bells and the 4th for Language Barrier. It's a lot of work since the Language Barrier is getting into a part of which I need to develop A LOT of character in each individuality. I have really lost a lot in interest in my roleplaying account as of late, but I have to stay because of a lot of guilt from the people I have left; especially a named view who would kill me. Either way I've started to doubt my fanfictions, I just feel like I'm not very good at it, though many people need to start somewhere...but I just feel very dishearten at the moment. I think it's from results and other factors. But I mean if I go I won't be missed a great deal. I don't know why I try anymore sometimes. Anyway, hopefully I can get myself motivated and continue. Till next time interweb!**

**-GummyBearAddict-**

* * *

The heavy traffic moved slowly in front of the young woman as the small clock on the dashboard of the car gleamed out: 9.30am. "Late. Blasted Traffic." She picked up her phone residing inside her Union Jack stitched handbag. It was nothing elaborate; merely it was a simple cream coloured leather bag, with brown straps and patches, embroidered with a small flag on each pocket flap. It was a small dedication to her dad and granddad; who had served in the army a long time ago. She picked her phone from the bag, dialing in her colleague's number.

"Bonjour, Francis Bonnefoy parlant? (Hello, Francis Bonnefoy speaking?)" The familiar sound of her French friend answered the phone. Alice had known Francis since they were about 5 years old. They didn't exactly see eye to eye at first, in fact it was a very harsh rivalry between them, but even through the scuffle and nail-biting, they always held dear affection and trust for each other (but that's a story for another time). "Francis, it's me, Alice." She replied in haste, inching her car forward in the slow line of cars.

"Ah Alice mon che, you're awfully late." He flicked a strand of loose hair behind his ear as he continued icing the pastries on the silver tray. He was the leading pastry chef in the café he and Alice worked at. They had agreed to join the local tea shop together since they both shared a passion for tea and pastries. (Even if Alice couldn't cook them and Francis couldn't brew English tea to save their lives) "Something 'appened to you? A busy night with Alfred no doubt?" He cooed at her, his lips twisted up in a self-satisfactory smirk, piping the royal icing with great deft.

The English woman grimaced, throwing an annoyed look grimace out the window to an unsuspecting victim in the car next to her, who immediately recoiled under her gaze. Alice had a way with words, but if all else fail, she had a glare that could curdle milk. "Very funny you little twat. I'm stuck in traffic. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there to crack your arm in half." She said with a hint of wickedness. Francis gave a soft chuckle. "You always were zhe motherly figure now weren't you?"

"Yes, yes. Very funny. See you soon enough. With or without your limbs." She said flatly, placing her phone back into her bag. The traffic continued inching forward slowly, letting her mind wander over the thought of Alfred in bed. In /bed/. It had never occurred to her how her inexperience in the matters of sexual intercourse could affect them. If Alfred did happen to propose to her, what would she do on their wedding night? Say she's a virgin? Oh that must have been appealing. She swiveled her fingers through her blonde pigtails in frustration, chewing on her lower lip. Maybe Francis could give her a few pointers; he seemed very popular with the ladies and didn't seem to be a stranger to the term which terrified Alice: Bedroom.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Alice's voice echoed through the busy kitchen, a few pairs of eyes flickering toward her, before returning to their work. She pushed her card into the slot, pursing her lips slightly as she pulled on her uniform. Her uniform resembled that of an Old English maid, don't get any funny ideas, it wasn't tightly frilled to the hem and short. Her boss was quite an old man who believed in keeping his family's café in its original state. The small building itself was built in the early 18th century, and was run by her boss's family. He was determined to keep the business according to how it had always been kept, other than a few modifications to lighting, air ventilation and working on the uniform. Though Alice still had to wear a simple maid's outfit, for what the boss called 'customer atmosphere'.

She quickly pulled on the set of black stockings and dress, folded at the sleeve, adjusting the white collar and buttoning it up. "Oh where is that apron—" She thought to herself, digging through her bag. She managed to pull out a white apron, which had rather large ruffles and two pockets in them. She fixed her hair once more, hauling on a pair of black ballet flat. "No guts no glory." She whispered to herself, adjusting the uniform once again, making sure it was pristine and crinkle-free. "Alright. Time to get to work." She once more brushed her fingers through her hair, smoothing out any tangled knots in her usually well-kept pigtails.

"Nice to see you've finally arrived." A man called from behind Alice, pressing his palm on her shoulder. The clear French ring in it made it obvious who it was. "Hello Francis." She said coolly, giving her friend a gentle smile, placing her own fingertips on the back of his hand. Even with their deep seeded rivalry and running dislike for one another's cultural habit, they always greeted each other like long lost siblings; then proceeded to argue like siblings. "How has business been?" Alice asked curiously, scanning the slightly smug grin on the man's lips.

"Slow as ever…But we 'ave had a fair amount of customers. Don't worry about zhe boss getting you, Yao and I covered zhat for you." Yao was the Chinese man who also worked with them in the small teashop; he was the supervisor, making sure that everything ran smoothly. He was Lim Wang Yao, but everyone called him Yao, much to his chagrin. Having previously met in University, the bond between them was what you'd call a mutual, non-violent rut between them. Yao had always been her academic rival, having had one or two scuffles with him over studying methods. But nonetheless they had a mutual respect for each other.

"那纸盘的糕点在哪里？艾丽斯来了吗？哎呀，你都是那么杂乱无章,令人奇怪的是你还没有倒没有我." (Where are those pastries? Is Alice here yet? Ai ya /meaning a Chinese phrase meant to express frustration/ you're all so disorganized, it is a surprise that you haven't collapsed without me…) A shrill, almost hysterical voice cut through the conversation between them. A tall, thin and stern looking Chinese man with a sleek raven black ponytail pulled back neatly walked briskly into the room. "Alice! Where have you been? You're late." He said in an annoyed manner. "We have to cover for you. Don't let me do that again please." His foot tapped on the wooden flooring as he continued his ranting.

"Yes thank you, Yao. Now calm down, I am here. So please get back to your own work, and I will do the same." She chuckled softly at his rather flustered poise, perking up an amused smirk. She often found Yao's 'no fuss' attitude very amusing and a source for her to poke fun of. Yao simply threw another exasperated look before turning back out of the room, leaving Francis and Alice holding back stitches of laughter.

"He never lightens up, does he?" Francis said in between peels of choked laughter. "He's always organize zhis and organize zhat. He thinks he's the boss of everything sometimes." He rolled his eyes, flashing a cheeky grin. To admit the truth, Francis found that they needed Yao to keep order, sometimes things got quite insane around here.

"No he doesn't." Alice said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye before placing her glasses back on. She drew in a hitched breath, trying to suppress the huffy images of the man. "We need to get down to work. This is serious business." She picked up the silver tray containing a delicate tray of fine bone China. Alice always had a love for the tea sets used in this café. The white porcelain always gleamed from constant polishing and cleaning, the sides painted with pictures of cherry blossoms and honeysuckle, the rim a thin sliver of gold paint, the petite handle dotted with vines. The whole set always looked immaculate and Alice always had a hint of jealousy for anyone who owned such a beautiful set.

She didn't have a beautiful set herself; it was a simple white ceramic set with baby blue stripes along the cups, and rather large heart-prints on the sides of the tea pot and milk jug. It was bought by her mother for her when she moved out of her old house to live with Alfred. It was very precious and held many fond memories of it from having used it majority of her childhood, but Alice still desired a set of her own; delicate and sophisticated, even if the plush hearts were adorable.

* * *

"Alfred~ Alfred sweetie pie~" The voice is the enthusiastic young woman rang out in the crowd surrounding the restaurant Alfred had planned to meet her at. She was dressed in a rather tight-fitting black dress, a bright pink gem-stoned belt clinging to her waist, a pair of white sunglasses resting in her fiery red hair. "Alfred~ I'm over here!" She continued to chime in a sickly sweet voice to the male who was standing at the end of the line, waiting patiently for her.

"Oh hello Chelsea." He said politely, placing his hand out for her to shake. He was dressed in his usual business suit, though his hair was still a mess. No matter how the man combed or gel it down, it never stayed. It was like it had a mind of its own, staying permanently in a rather goofy mop of sandy fuzz, odd strands poking out from his 'guy-next-door' hair style.

Chelsea pushed his hand down and embraced him, her large chest pressing against his own. "You don't need to be so formal with me! We're not strangers sweetie!" She cooed at him softly, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, leaving a red smudge of lipstick on his cheek. He simply rubbed it off politely, giving a coy grin.

"Yeah I guess not. So we're having lunch here?" He gestured to the sign hanging above the restaurant they were standing next to. He gave a whistle, his hands in his pockets "Fancy place. I don't know if I can afford that…" He muttered slightly, feeling a lump form in his throat. He and Alice had been working hard to save the money to buy a bigger place and had to sacrifice a few things in their lives; mainly where they ate. It wasn't unusual for Alfred to try and leach off of Francis, though Francis never complained about it. But knowing Alfred, he couldn't convince him that it was okay.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm paying for you~" She giggled softly, shaking her clutch purse also studded with pink rhinestones. Alfred gave a small nod, walking toward the door. He didn't like people paying for him, sure he'd throw the comment around like a joke, but it always gave him a slightly guilty feeling. "You sure about that?" He asked, while holding the door open for her. "I mean it's really no bother."

"I'm sure! I should anyway since I asked you to come!" She tossed her long locks behind her as she walked through the open door into the building, the cold air conditioning kissing their cheeks. The interior of the restaurant was very chic and elegant, drapes of crimson red hung on every table with a vase of expensive looking tropical flowers, the ceiling decked with mosaic etched in the white double plastered surface, a large crystal chandelier in the center of the bustle and hustle of the room. Waiters carrying mouth-watering dishes on large trays walked swiftly between tables, wearing sleek suits. It was the classiest place he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cheeks and Kisses

**I apologize for my lack of updates and starting another story even though I'm procrastinating everything OTL. I've got too many ideas and too little time. I am a horrible procrastinator. I hope you enjoy, this rather short update and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'd enjoy your comments~ I WILL BE BACK. ...EVENTUALLY. **

**-GummyBearAddict-**

* * *

"Table for two please. Chelsea Evans." Chelsea told the man standing behind the desk, flicking her eyes up to him. The thin, shrewd looking man placed a long finger down the list, tracing down to her name. "Chelsea Evans." He repeated, picking up a pen and scoring the side. "This way please." He gestured to another waiter standing in attendance by his side. Alfred tugged on his collar nervously, following the other man down the set of marble staircase into the elegant scene. Chelsea held onto Alfred's arm, almost like a love sick puppy clinging onto a chew toy. Alfred could feel her sharp nails literally digging into his arm every time he tried to shift. His eyes drifted around the restaurant, awed slightly by the utter luxurious style of the interior.

The only places he had ever taken Alice to where The Library, Her work place, fast food restaurants and the park, or anywhere cheap…or free. He felt a cloud of guilt suffocate him as he glanced back to Chelsea's bejewelled fingers gripping his arm.

Could he provide the life that Alice would need? Was the idea of proposing to her an idiotic decision? He couldn't back out now; he'd saved the money for it and marked out rings in wedding magazines. Unfortunate for him, Alice had caught him with Women's Magazines in hand when he was trying to plan their 'dream wedding', and he often had a lot of explaining or lies to spew out before awkwardly shuffling back to him room like a child.

The waiter led them down the crowds of diners and other standing attendants, shuffling past them with deft skill. "This is your table, miss." He gestured to the small table stretched out before the glass panels facing the fountain in the middle of the driveway outside. The table was covered in a white tablecloth, decked out with expensive looking silverware, precious china plates and a bouquet of fragrant white lilies. He pulled up the chair for Chelsea to sit, tucking in her seat before placing a napkin on her lap. He watched in sheer amazement in what he was doing. When Alfred was younger, his parents never took me to such places, they often more than not ate at home to save money, and only went out on special occasions; and at the most they'd go to a diner or a place with decent burgers or ribs. He didn't exactly grow up in a caviar-eating household, and seeing this was a bit senile. The waiter pulled his seat out, obviously offering for him to sit down. Alfred nervously got into the seat while he pushed him in, placing the napkin on his lap before handing them the wine menu.

"What would you like to order, miss? Red? White? Possibly, a lovely champagne?" He offered, picking out a notepad from his pocket, his pen hovering over the page expectantly. Chelsea placed the menu down, giving Alfred a small grin. "What kind of wine would you like, Alfred?" He felt my throat run dry. Alfred hadn't really had wine before. For most of his teenage and adult life he'd be gulping down cheap beers and ales, giving him a choice from a gourmet list of wines was like a punch in the stomach. He glanced down at the list, his head hurting from all the confusing foreign names written in different tongues ranging from French to Italian. The waiter raised an eyebrow at him, giving a condescending look; he obviously could tell he'd never done this before. He rolled his eyes before giving a confident beam at Chelsea. "Might I suggest a bottle of smooth red for your meal? I shall find a special bottle from France to accompany your meal. It's a very popular brand and rather easy for first time drinkers…" He said in a low voice, giving a sideways glimpse.

Alfred handed the menu back to the waiter before turning toward the window, watching the groups of rich ladies and gentlemen circle around their porches. This _definitely_ was not his social circle.

"So Alfred," Chelsea said, turning his head back to face her. "About the business deal, sweetie~" Ah yes, the whole reason Alfred was wearing a suit and sitting in the middle of an unfamiliar social circle. The business deal would bring in the money Alfred needed so badly to fuel his future with the love of his life. "I've brought the papers with me here." She lifted her clutch purse, giving it a teasing shake. Alfred followed the movement of her hands, his eyes bearing down on it; he almost felt sick knowing she was only doing it to provoke him into staying. "We can sign them _after _lunch." She was wistfully, placing the clutch down on the chair by her side. "So tell me, Alfred." She said, letting his name linger on her tongue. "What do you need from me~?" To be honest, Alfred didn't know if she would agree to what he was about to say. He straightened himself up, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion, giving an innocent enough look. "W-Well besides the check for the business deal, I was hoping you could help me with something."

From the pocket on his coat, he retrieved a ring box. Popping it open, inside it revealed a silver ring encrusted with weaves once stunning was now rusted, in the dead centre was an emerald, worn and torn from time. Chelsea looked at the ring like a hungry animal, almost like she wanted to slip her finger into the old ring to make herself the man's wife.

"Yes? What would you like me to do, sweetie?" She said, leaning across the table, her fingers aching to pick up the ring and place it on her own already diamond studded fingers. Alfred, sensing a sudden need to protect the ring, snapped the box shut, closing his hands around the box protectively. "I need to ask you to help me. I want to propose to my long-time girlfriend; Alice. And I wanted to propose with her grandmother's old engagement ring, but as you saw it was pretty dented. …Could I have you help me get it fixed up at the right jewellers? I'm scared of ruining something so close to her heart. I-I'll pay for it!" He added quickly, slightly embarrassed that he was asking a woman to help him fix up his /own/ ring. Chelsea's fixed smile faltered; he had a girlfriend. She eyed the box again, her fingers drumming on the table. "Let me have a look at the ring again, dear." Alfred placed the box carefully on the table, his heart dropping. Chelsea took the box in her hand, popping the top off it.

She pressed a cold finger on the dented metal, giving disapproving 'tuts' at the sight of the gem. "This needs major fixing, but I know what to do. A new shine and fitting for the metal, possibly a new base and a new gem; but we can keep the ribbon metal." She said, keeping her lingering look on it before closing it slowly. "Don't worry about payment…" She said hesitantly, before replying. "I…will pay for it."

"Thanks so much, Chelsea!" Alfred said with a beaming smile, leaning across and planting a big hug on her, followed by a large plant of a kiss on her cheek. She pulled a wide smile, her cheeks going a dusted pink. "You're very welcome, sweetie~" She said, pulling another vixen smile, before the waiter walked over with a bottle of red wine. As he poured the wine into the tall glasses, Chelsea put the ring box into her purse with a certain amount of satisfaction, her lips pulled in a curled grin. Something in Alfred's mind screamed at him that this was a bad idea, but he needed this sorted out otherwise they'd be no ring to present to her. Chelsea took out her phone, texting in her new appointments.

"I shall have the ring delivered by today or tomorrow; either someone will drop it off or I will. I hope it will be to your satisfaction." She said in a sultry tone, flicking a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear, giving another one of her clean cookie-cut smiles, her perfected smooth red lips turned up in a smirk, picking at the corner of her lip gently. "You'll be highly satisfied with what I do for you; trust me this is a personal favour for me as well." She said in a faint voice, picking up the filled wine glass, taking a small slip from it, her eyes lingering on Alfred. "You shall see, dear."

* * *

"Another order of rose tea and crumpets for table 15, Francis." Alice said, placing the folded notepad on the counter, lining the counter-top with a few new silver trays for the orders. "You wouldn't want Yao all over our arses again trying to make us go faster; you know he likes organization." She said in a wistful tone, pulling a slightly sarcastic smirk before leaning across the empty stand, watching Francis prop up several delicately buttered pastries onto the stand before placing them on the tray. "We cannot all be zhe efficiency level of what Yao expects us to be, if we did zhat he would need to 'ire robots." He said with a roll of his eyes before placing the newly brewed tea on the tray with two matching cups. Alice gave a gentle laugh lifting the tray carefully. "Because he expects 'time and efficiency to be our number one priority', just like Confucius says." She said in a mocking accent, using the fact that Yao quoted Confucius in everything that they did as blackmail.

The small café was as busy as ever, small tables filled with couples, families, business associates etc. This café was well-known in the area for the friendly service and for the fantastic pastries from Francis. Alice counted herself lucky she could work here temporarily before she could start on her teaching career; she had already posted her application form to several high schools in hopes that she could start working by next year. "Here is your order, sir." She said in a friendly tone before placing the tray down. The man at the table was dressed in a regal suit, the elbows of his jacket patched and checker, pens stuck in the pockets, and a rather chubby and approachable face. "Thank you my dear…Now as I was saying—" Before he could continue his conversation, he turned back to the waitress standing in attendance.

"Excuse me, dear. Are you by any chance an applicant to Westminster High School?" He said in a chipper tone, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses. Alice had only sent in her entry the previous week, and she wasn't expecting any news for another week or so. "Y-Yes I am, Alice Elizabeth Kirkland, applying for the Literature course." He gave a wide grin, pressing his fist on the table. "Splendid! I am the Principle of this school and I have some good news for you! I've read your application and you're more than qualified to teach at our school. We will be sending your details in the post next week, but for now please take this job registry form from me with big thanks for choosing our school; and we will be in touch. I must say I will be looking forward to you teaching at our school and I hope we will meet again." He pulled out a form from his briefcase, plucking a pen from his pocket. "Here you go, dear, just sign her and fill in your details."

"What is Alice doing?" Francis whispered to himself, watching the two folk talk to each other with wide smiles, Alice bending down to sign a few papers before returning with the empty silver tray tucked under her arm, a slightly overjoyed smile plastered on her face, her usually pale cheeks now flushed bright red. "You seem very smug about yourself…" Francis said in a smooth tone, smirking gently. "Are you doing somezhing I should be concerned about?" He said in a teasing manner, his hand moving along his chin, an eyebrow rose. She placed the tray down in the kitchen, breathing in deeply, her face going a deeper red, and her smile widening before she nearly burst out in tears, her eyes going red.

"Francis, remember the job I mentioned? That I applied to that prestigious school with that amazing campus? Westminster? …Guess what." She said in a fluster, lifting up the acceptance acknowledgement. Francis' blue eyes widened, his mouth falling open. He didn't say anything; he merely lifted Alice by the waist, spinning her, before hugging her tightly. He kept planting kisses over her face, beaming widely. He felt like an overly proud father.

"I knew you could do it! I must take you out for a celebration meal! Tomorrow night; you and I shall go out for a meal at the newly opened French restaurant at the pier. I'll pay for it, and of course I expect you to look pretty, after all, Miss Kirkland, zhat is 'ow a teacher should present herself." He said in a cheeky manner, winking before flushing red from pride. "I cannot believe you did it." He muttered to himself, his smile not fading, his hands nearly shaking as he filled the next set of teapots for the next order. "This is no time to be celebrating and shouting in my kitchen!" Yao screamed from the side door, his foot tapping on the ground quickly, his arms folded.

"Stop being so uptight, Yao. We 'ave a reason to celebrate! For Alice will not be your co-worker for too much longer!" Yao's eyes widened, glancing toward Alice, slightly puzzled. He raised an eyebrow, watching his English co-worker. She was a sane figure on this café, losing her might be tough, but maybe this was for the best. He cleared his throat, not expecting that. He snapped his fingers in an impatient manner, smacking the side of his clipboard. "We're running a smooth house here; let's not give reason to celebrate so soon. I'll talk to you after work Alice…" He said with a gentle smile, his eyes not fully relieving the shared smile.


End file.
